


Dream once more

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: It's a constent game of tag between the two, M/M, Nightmare Grimm is touched starved, The Nightmare Grimm wants The Shade Lord badly, The Radiance is protective of Nightmare Grimm, The Shade Lord is a bitch, The Shade lord can be a prick, backstorys, the Radiance and Nightmare Grimm are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Nightmare Grimm goes on and adventure with the Shade lord, it's a roller costar of emotions for the first Grimm to figure out his new found powers.
Relationships: Grimm & The Radiance (Hollow Knight), Grimm/Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight), Lord of Shades & The Radiance (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am doing this as an origin story to one of my characters in my Tumblr blog @askthegrimmchildren  
> his name is Dream Grimm, and well This is basically his story on how he became nightmare Grimm then became Dream Grimm. so sit back and relax and have a good day

“When Do we our realms?” the dark moth and their lighter moth sister standing next to them looked up at their moth mother with pleading eyes. Mother moth let out a small laugh, she put her staff down before picking up her spawn, setting them on her lap “My children, thous has to be patient, thyn realm will call the when thous is ready, and you two, my spawn are way to young, but in time thous realms will call for you, now what did I just said?” The two moths looked at one another before looking back at their mother “You said we had to wait, and that our realms will call us when we are ready” The lighter moth started, Mother moth smiled proudly at her pawn, she bent down, and peaked their cheeks.

“Now then be good spawns and play, mother has work” The two got off their mothers lap, before running off to go and play with their toys, or make up another ridiculous game, they were 400 years old practically 4 years old in the mortal world, They were much too young to be taking on a role as a god of something, but it would be soon that the light Moth would be given a name.

__________

“Your mother is dying my dears, there is no more we can do, go forth to her deathbed and say your goodbyes. The two moths both 1000 years of age walked to their mother room were she lay dying, the eldest walked over the youngest trailing behind her scared out of their mind, their mother was dying, they would be motherless soon. The Light moth put a hand on their mothers, who opened her eyes to look at her spawns “My dears-” her voice was soft and horse they had to lean in to hear her speak “My light and dark, I am sorry, I had failed you as a mother. . . my dear light, take my staff the dream realm calls for you” the Light moth looked confused and so did the dark moth.

“But mama I do not hear it’s calls” She held her mother's hand tightly “Mother you are talking madness, I can not have the dream realm so soon” The old mothermoth whipped her daughters tears “My dear I hear it’s calls. . . go to your staff my dear. . . my dear I love you both” and with one final breath she was dead. The light moth felt tears fall and her brothers shaking body, she pulled him close as he cried his eyes out. With new filled determination she picked her brother up and walked them out of their mothers room, then walked into the throne room, were their mothers. . her staff was waiting, she put down her brother before walking over. 

Their mother had always scolded her and her brother for trying to touch her staff, saying that if they did, a terrible fate would befall upon them, but now mother was dead the staff was hers right, she grabbed the staff and held it in her hands, then her body heated up, she was scared she wanted to scream the heat was being unberrible, but then it stopped. That was weird, she turned around to look at her brother who looked shocked, she tilted her head in confusion, he pointed towards his eyes, what was wrong with her eyes? She summoned a mirror to come forth, and almost dripped it, her eyes were now bright gold yellow instead of cream, she looked at her staff, it looked much like their mothers but instead of a mix of light and dark, it was all gold and orange, the darkish light flame that normally adorns the top is now a golden orange.

She looked away from her staff to look at her brother “I’m fine my sibling I. . . Radiance god of the dream realm will protect you” The name sounded nice, she liked the feeling of how the name gave power, her sibling and her never had names, they were always called children, spawn, mothchildren, well now she has a name but her brother, how come she was given a realm and not her brother, they were twins were they not shouldn’t they have gotten a realm together? Unless. . . no. . . it can’t. . is that why the staff felt hot, it wasn’t her time yet. . . then in the back of her mind she felt something, something growing steadily. . . she will try and ignore it now is not the time to fret she has a brother to take care of.

___________

“I’ll be back in a bit my brother” they the moth twins were now 2000 years old, the Radiance as she now calls herself, her brother, still being called brother or dark moth looked up at her from his writing to his crush. “Be safe my sister, and if you see Lord of Shade please tell him I said hi” The Radiance could only chuckle at her brothers love for the god of gods, ever since they were 1600, her brother had a crush on them, such Puppy love would be expected by the moth teenagers, but now being 2000 the feelings had only grown in her brother, and she will do anything in her power to make sure that the God of Gods know her brothers feelings. 

“Of course I will my dearest brother” she gripped her staff before tearing into the mortal world, then walking out closing the rip behind her, she can not have someone go into their world, they could hurt her twin, and she would not forgive herself if her brother got hurt. “-You are Pondering again Dream God-“ Radiance jumped and looked into the shadows, all she saw was nothing till eight eyes opened up, and looked down upon her “God of Gods, I should've known you would be in the dark” She bowed to him, the God bowed back to her “-Now let's discuss about--“

_____________  
The Radiance chest floof, fluffed up, something wasn’t right, she sat up and looked around frantically catching the attention of the shade lord “-Radiance is something the matter?-“ She looked back at him then thought what could be the matter, she only felt this way when her brother was in danger. . . “MY BROTHER SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM!” She gripped her staff, slicing threw to the dream realm she didn’t have to yell at the god of god to do something, she knew he was already gone, as she slipped in, much to worried about her brother to close the rip. Her eyes widened a few feet in front of her her brother was holding onto what looked like a staff much like hers, but their he was burning alive, screaming in pain, but his grip held onto the staff as the flames licked the last of the fur on his body.

Radiance’s legs locked up as she watched her brother burn away, she still didn’t move when the flames died off of her brother, his voice dieing as he fell to the ground but was caught by the god of gods, she let out a gasp as she coughed, she hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until her body screamed at her for it, only when she got her bearings together did she began to walk over to her body she scanned his body for the rise and fall of his chest, but there was nothing. Her body trembled falling to the ground, letting out a sickening scream that shook the whole realm, tears fell fast from her eyes as she tried to think of a reason her brother would of gotten a staff of his own, how did he even get one, it wasn’t hers so whos was it?

She felt the cold touch of a tendril on her shoulder, she looked up at the shade lord still holding her brother “-He’s still alive, bearly I can help him, but It will be at a price-“ She looked between her brother then the lord shade before nodding. Radiance tried not to throw up when the shade lord stuffed a tendral in the mouth of her brother, she watched as the black of void dripped from his mouth, as the tentral slipped to wherever it’s destination was. For what felt like hours but was only about a minute the Shade lord pulled the tentral out of her brother's mouth, who started to hack up void as soon it came out. 

The shade lord put her brother on his side, as he continued to hack up the void, now she was able to look at him fully, his fur was all gone nothing was spared of the flame that had just licked her brothers body moments ago, his body was a darker shade of gray, except his chest and stomach it was a lighter gray, strange how he looks different but so familiar. Her gaze went back to the shade lord “What is this price my friend?” The shade lord looked at her and she could tell he was grinning evilly even without a mouth “-Your brother is mine now God of Dreams, Once he fully is awake I will take him to his realm, and I will tell him what he has to do now, you no longer have to fear for his safety my friend, I will be looking after him, he is mine by right now-“.  
The Radiance was confused what did he mean by her brother was his “Im sorry I’m lost, what do you mean my brother is yours now!?” she felt his grin grew “-I restarted his heart with void and the flame that had consumed him, he tasted my void and has void in him, by right he is now mine” Radiance could feel rage boil inside of her the Gods of Gods had just basically corted and married her brother at the same time and all within the same minute. “Y-you How DARE YOU, SURE I KNOW MY BROTHERS BEEN PINING OVER YOU THESES LAST FEW YEARS, BUT YOU CAN’T JUST WALK IN HERE CORT AND MARRY HIM ALL WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE” She looked at the god of gods who only grinned at him.

“-Now you said yes to this, so you can not to be mad at me” he leaned down to her level, anger now reboiled in her system, she was about to yell at him again, when she heard her brother grown, She scuffed “This isn’t done God of Gods, I will make you pay” She scuffed as The shade lord picked up her brother “-Of course-” and with that he was no longer their, the darkness residing back into the cream and white color she had known for so long, but now she felt empty, her brother was no longer with her, her perpus was no longer near her. . . she was alone.

The Infection grew.


	2. middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm and Shade have a nice time bonding

The Ex-Dark Moth woke up coughing, he opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings, he was scared to find it wasn’t the cream and white color he was so used too, but a Reddish pink color. He sat up slowly afraid something may happen to his body, he could feel the heat of fire all around his body, he was afraid he would go up in flames once again, he didn’t want to feel that again, he hated that feeling. “-You are awake how are you feeling my friend?-” the ex-Moths face lit up as he looked over at the shade lord who was looking at him with his eight eyes . . .lovingly? Why was he looking at him like that?

The Shade Lord took one of his hands in his “-My dear what is your name?-” Name. . . they never had a name before. . . “Grimm. . . my name is Grimm” He didn’t know were that name came from but it felt right, he felt a rumbling of a purr come from the God of Gods, the darkness with the eight eyes came closer to him “-Grimm hmm, It is quite a lovely name for someone like you-” Grimm felt his face light up even more at the compliment from the shade lord “-But you are also Grimm god of Nightmares now, my dear welcome to your realm-”

“My realm. . . . am I even ready for it?” Grimm looked over at the shade lord, the shade lord continued to look at him, before pulling him closer “-when I was 2000 years old I got my realm, so you are more than ready my dear Nightmare-” The firting was all nice to Grimm but why was it happening, he had put down so many hints that he liked him, but why now of all places was he being flirted with. Grimm felt that the Gods of gods felt his discomfort because he soon said “-You are mine Nightmare, we are bounded by right, you will be mine and only mine-” the grip on Grimm grew to discomfort “L-Lord Sh.”

“-Shade is fine, no titles, my dear-” The Purr came back shaking Grimms body due to being so close to the gods chest “Y-yes of course but how am I yours we never courted” as the last words spilled out, he found himself on the ground being crushed by the hands that were just holding him so protectively just moments ago. Grimm gasped for air as he placed his hands on the other Gods, trying to make him stop “- My Nightmare-” The tone was dark, but held a tint of playfulness “- What part of your mine don’t you understand, I got your sister to say yes, I performed the god courtship right, you are mine by right-” The grip Lessened as the Shade God moved away.

Grimm coughed as he held his hurting sides, he felt like he wanted to cry, but what could he not expect from the God of destruction, he can’t feel true love, he gets his pleasure from watching bugs suffer, so crushing his spouse may be the same way he would have to get used to it. God courtship rights state that the child bearer will have to do whatever their spouse wanted, and along those lines the child bearer has to endure whatever their spouse wanted to do to them, even if that meant being crushed by the spouse.

Grimm wanted to say that this was wrong, that there was no way they were courted fully, but then he remembered every little touch that the Shade lord gave him, sent sparks of pleasure through him. From talking to many courted Gods in his life time every one of the child bearers said when their courting was done, their body only reacted happily, and excitedly to their spouse touch, and this is what Grimm felt when he was touched so it must be true he really was the Shade lords child bearers.Grimm curled in on himself and felt himself slip from reality all while the Shade Lord watched, before going to the mortal world when he knew Grimm was fast asleep.

_______________________

Grimm woke up to the cool touch of one of the Shade lords tendrils touching his face, he pushed it away trying to go back to sleep, but woke up quickly when it wrapped around his waist, jerking his body from the ground towards the Shade Lord himself. “Talk about a wake up call” Grimm hissed out, rubbing his eyes from sleep, The Shade lord said nothing as he held Grimm close to his chest, was he trying to cuddle him? Before Grimm could get another word out Shade spoke up “-I would like to apologise for my actions yesterday, I regret hurting you. . . I hope you can forgive me-” Did he just, well at least Grimm knew he was being honest the Shade lord never apologizes for anything, so this was a general surprise to Grimm when he did.

“It’s ok. . . I do forgive you. . . I’m sorry for provoking you” He buried his face into the chest of the Shadow, it felt nice and safe being this close to the shade lord, he wanted to stay like this forever in the protective arms of God of Gods. Grimm felt his head being lifted by one of the hands of the God in question, before being pressed onto the Shade Lords mouth. The kiss was soft and welcoming, Grimm felt himself wanting more of it, more of the Shade lords touch, his body and mind couldn’t get enough of the pleasure running throughout him. But before they could go anymore forward the Shade Lord pulled them apart, both panting heavily, looking into one another's eyes, Grimm felt drunk, and he probably also looked like a drunken wreck, but he didn’t care he wanted to be near the Shade lord, treasure every single touch that was given to him. 

Grimm was too in his mind to register that Shade was speaking to him, till he felt something cold run in between his legs “-Their you are, thought I lost you-” Came the playful voice of Shade “Oh sorry, were you saying something Shade?” Grimm felt embarrassed more or so ignoring that Shade was talking to him. “-My nightmare I was saying if you were ok to stand, I do need to show you something, now being a god you have duties to attend to, and we'll that will require you to walk, or. . . Dance-” Dance. . . that was a weird comment coming from Shade “I could try, But I don’t know” Grimm felt the thendral wrapped around his waist leave him, he shakingly took a step then another and another, before his legs locked up making him fall.

But was caught by Shade “-It’s worse then I feared my Nightmare-” He heard Shade say sadly,he looked back at him with a slight tilt of his head, Shade pulled him close, and nuzzled his head and neck “-You are to weak my love, the flames that consumed you, they damaged you to no end.-” Grimm felt his eyes water, as he looked away from Shade, no this can’t be happening, this really can’t be if he was weak then. . . could his body even handle being a child bearer, could he even handle keeping his realm in tack if he was to weak. Grimm choked back a sob, he didn’t walk to make Shade worry for him, but he did.

“- Grimm look at me-” He felt their voice soothing, but it didn’t let up their frustration, he refused to look at Shade, he didn’t want Shade to look upon his puffy red eyes, he always hated crying, he never liked it. Grimm gasped a few moments later his head being forcefully turned to look at Shade, who looked beyond pissed “-I said to look at me, and you ignore me!-” His voice was loud and full of destruction making Grimm cower in fear afraid of what would happen now. But nothing came instead he got put down on to the ground, and watched the Shade lord walk away, wait where was he going. . . was he leaving him “Shade, Shade wait, don’t leave me, don’t leave me please!” Grimm felt more tears fall from his eyes as Shade stopped and looked at him.

“-I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you, I will take my destruction elsewhere, I want this courtship to work out, and I promised your sister that I would not harm you in any shape or form-” He looked away from him again, Grimm felt something form in his chest, it grew and grew until he released it with a painful shout. His body wasn’t ready to use magic yet, he had just hurt his body more, but now all around them were flames some big and some small, but they were moving towards one another in such a way that it looked like a map. . . and it was a map.

The Shade lord was stunned to say the least , looking at all of the fires that flickered, moving with life, theses were kingdoms from all over the world, some were thriving with life, while others were dying out. . . and their one goes out, Shade instantly knew what he could do, that he and Grimm could stay together safe, he wouldn’t break the radiance rules, he could destroy almost dead kingdoms, and Grimm he can feed off of the land, collect what little essence the miserable kingdom had left, and hopefully it was enough for Grimm to be better, he wanted Grimm to be better. It was in both of their nature to be near one another, to be held and touch, they were prolonging the ending of the courting for far too long, they had to get a child soon or he doesn’t know what his body could do, or what Grimm’s body could do without fertilized eggs. 

Shade picked up Grimm, and walked towards the opening, Grimm was the most confused first Shade didn’t want him anywhere near him if fear of him being hurt, now he’s being carried. “Shade?” having his name being called the god looked down before explaining what he was going to do, how Grimm could use his new found powers to make himself stronger, he wouldn't be hurt anymore, he’ll be fine. Grimm liked this idea, he nodded and let Shade carry him out of his realm, the Nightmare realm he’ll call it.

_______________________

“-We’re here my Nightmare-” Grimm was shaken awake by Shade, he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep, as he looked around at his new surroundings he could tell it was very somber and dead. But he could also feel all of the fear that surrounded the ex-kingdom , everyone's worries were loud even if they were all dead, Grimm came to the conclusion that the bugs worries that were louder died much earlier than the more quiet ones. Grimm instructed Shade to walk towards one of the louder corpses, and maybe Grimm was seeing things but he thought he could have seen a hint of flame inside the corpse as they got closer.

“You suffered, you watched your kingdom die into nothing, you will never be remembered” Grimm said to the corpse, then he reached out he felt about touching the bug but something else happened, he went threw the bug, feeling something warm inside of them, like a flame. Grimm reached for the flame, and captured it, pulling his hand back his eyes were met with a reddish pinkish flame, just like his flames. The flames were talking to him, telling him all of the fears and worries the bug had went threw or had thought. What the bug did wasn’t horrible but their thoughts were a bit disturbing, then he did something he didn’t think he would ever do, he consumed the flame, and instantly felt hungry, he wanted, no NEEDED more flames.

“Shade” His voice was softer than he instead it to be, he wrapped his arms around Shades neck, as the God in question looked down upon him “what is it Grimm?” Now Grimm became nervous, he didn’t know why he did, it’s just the Shade Lord, who is also his husband so asking Shade to go around the dead kingdom so he could collect the flames. And as if on cue the dead bug started to rise, their color changing into a more of what he will now start to call a Nightmare color, his Nightmare color, they even changed form, now they looked like a ghost, a small one, then a tree staff came into their hands. 

The new entity stuck their staff to the ground before bowing to him, Grimm found this weird but felt that this new entity only wanted to help, and serve Grimm. Grimm snapped his fingers, and in a demanding voice ordered the entity to find more dead bugs, It nodded and flew off. He then let out a small gasp, the Shade lord had put his head on Grimms stomach, and was even purring, Grimm huffed but let out a slight chuckle, stroked Shades head as he awaited the entities presents. What Grimm wasn’t expecting to see was 20 or so of these creatures coming towards him, Grimm was very surprised to say the least, but Shade was getting very protective now, he made himself grow bigger, to his normal size. . . oh It never occured to Grimm that the Shade lord was using a smaller version of himself.

Grimm now fit perfectly in Shades palm, and he liked the comfort but knew he had to calm Shade down “MY SHADOW PLEASE CALM DOWN” He yelled hoping to get threw to him. Shade looked down at Grimm before huffing, he reverted back to his smaller form, still cuddling Grimm, the entities were still there staring at him like nothing had happened. Grimm huffed before saying “Do you all have something for me?” Immediately they held out their staff to him, confused Grimm looked at all of them before feeling the same warmth that the first one emanate when they were dead “Do you mind giving me your flames?” He got not a sound from them, and they made him pissy “ Can’t you guys talk, how am I supposed to get the flame!” 

That was a mistake, all at once many voices flooded his mind all telling him on what to do at different times, He covered his non existent ears, trying to block out their sound, but they wouldn’t stop coming, he wanted them to talk one by one but not all together, he was about to break down, when a different voice, one much more stronger came into his mind silencing the others instantly. “-Their you go my nightmare you can talk to them again, this time be more knowing of what you want-” Grimm huffed but did calm down, before returning his attention to the entities “Ok the first one that was turned what do I need to do” He got an immediate response “!- Power, Power, My lord-!” Strange theses creatures are, but he can’t use his powers he is badly hurt.

“Is there another way I can get the flame 1” The other entities looked at one another seeming to talk with each other before turning back to him “!- Kill, kill us-!” well that was strange answer, but if it will work “Shade, do you think you could hit a few of them, until they die?” Shade nodded and summoned some tendrils, then started to trash at the entities on the right, he killed 10 of them, and when they were dead, fire came out of them, before going into Grimm. Now his body was burning, no longer was it gray, instead his body was now a pinkish red, and he felt powerful, very powerful, then it hit him, if he was more powerful maybe he could walk now. 

“Shade dear mind putting me down, I think I can walk” Shade obliged, putting Grimm down on the ground, but had an arm on his back just in case, Little by little Grimm took baby steps, until he took longer ones, then started to take elegant strides, then turned back to Shade, going out into a sprint, jumping in his arms to deliver a bombardment of kisses on the Shade Lords face. The Shade Lord happily returned all of those kisses later that night when they indulge in some alone time, those little kisses turned into full out make out sessions, then it turned into body roaming, before going into some ‘passionate dancing’ as Grimm put it. And in the morning following their ‘dance’ Grimm had to let Shade help him walk.  
_______________________

“You are coming back right?” whimpered Grimm, who was laying on their bed in his realm, Grimm was undoubtedly holding a child, thus making him very susceptible to emotions getting out of hand, and this day was no exception.Shade was going to go and destroy a town well past its date thanks to Grimm’s map, flames of towns that are extended past expiration look dull, not as lively as the other flames surrounding it, so Shade was going to go and take care of the town, But proved difficult due to Grimm being of child. “-Yes my flame I will come back, and yes I know I will be missing the birth of our child, but this has to happen. . Now don’t give me that look Grimm, you know fare well what I must do, I can not stop what I was created for, I was created to destroy, and rebirth, like how you are controlling nightmares, I will be back in two days. . and I love both of you-” With that Shade opened up a portal, stepped in before closing it.

Grimm couldn’t help but cry, he knows it’s nothing to cry about, but he still can not worry that Shade will not return, so Grimm called forth some Grimmkin, to look after Shade in secret. And two days later Shade came back, and was happily greeted by Grimm and their newborn who was named Grimmchild, Shade decided when they have another that he would be naming it instead of Grimm, Both of them had a good laugh about it, and 100 years later that’s exactly what happened, then another 100 years passed, and they had another child, then another, until one day, (700 years of being married) Shade didn’t come back, frantic Grimm ordered the Grimmkin to go and look for Shade, and when they returned Grimm was horrified to know that Shades heart had been ripped out and was being used for something. 

In Grimms anger, he pulled out his staff, and killed all but one(the youngest) of their seven children, instead offering to stab himself, and die, but then the strangest thing happened, the youngest started to absorb him, but Grimm did nothing he let himself be absorbed by his child, at least he’ll be dead, but again what a surprise it was to Grimm when he found himself waking up, and was in the back of his child's mind , This was something that he would have to get used to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this story is about How Dream Grimm came to.
> 
> And Again you can find were he is on the Tumblr blog @askthegrimmchildren 
> 
> oh also if i find you past 12:00 A.m I will come and make you sleep, sleep is beautiful and you need it.


End file.
